The Lost Years
by Jemidancer2011
Summary: After two long years of waiting Mungojerrie finally returns to the Tribe and the young queen who stole his heart;Jemima. Both cats are more than willing to pick up where they left off but how will that be possible when Jemima is already mated? And whats a story without a bit of Macavity drama? Entry for BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week June 2012 contest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! So yeah, this is my first story and i am extremely excited to get it posted! This is an entry for BroadwayKhaos's contest _Jellicle Week June_ 2012 (go check it out!). I know the story is not perfect but I am proud of it. I could have spent many more hours on this to make it meet my standards but that would never happen because Im never completely satisfied! lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Its a bit different than other things Ive seen lately. Finally, PLEASE REVIEW it means sooo much! Thank you very muchly,**

**Jemidancer2011**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot! Also thanks to BroadwayKhaos for the pairing because when I PMed her with questions about the contest she used these two as an example and the idea invaded my brain! Okay Ill seriously shut up now! Thanks for reading!**

The Lost Years

Chapter 1

The sun was shining brightly over the magnificent city of London, for the late afternoon. A breeze was blowing through the trees making it a mild day for the normally scorching month of August. In a remote corner of the city sat a large Junkyard. The vast area was covered in piles of old car parts and tires as well as any other type of garbage one could imagine. Although, from the outside the "Yard" looked horrid and disgusting, in the center of everything was a clearing that served as a home to a large group of cats. These cats were known to the humans of the area as Jellicles. Most of these cats had human homes nearby, however, they often preferred to stay in the Junkyard with their feline companions.

On this early summer evening most of the Jellicles were just waking up from their afternoon naps. Yawning and stretching the cats slowly emerged from their dens in groups of two or three. Every now and then a single Jellicle would wander from their cozy home. In the far left corner of the Yard sat a large, old, gas oven from which the door had been broken off of. This particular piece of rubbish doubled as a home to a brown and white patched tom and a petite, scarlet, calico queen. Tumblebrutus and Jemima, names typically thought of as odd by humans, came out of their flat simultaneously stretching and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Tumble and Jem had been best friends since they were kittens and had been mated about two years ago at the Jellicle Ball when they had finally come of age.

Rubbing up against his mate, Tumble gently sat down next to her. Looking over at the young queen he could see the sadness in her eyes and placed one of his brown forepaws on her white one. Reluctantly Jemima looked at Tumble and tried to disguise her emotions by smiling. Unfortunately for her Tumble knew her all too well. Gently he kissed Jemima on the cheek uttered, "I'll leave you to yourself for a bit," then ran off in the direction of the main entrance where a group of his friends had gathered and were batting an empty can between them.

Taking a deep breath Jemima tried to compose herself before walking across the lawn. Slapping on a fake smile she made her way to the top of the old, broken down Ford known to the Jellicles as the TSE-1. Basking in the sunlight as she went, the young scarlet queen waved and briefly spoke to some of her closest friends. Only wanting some time alone Jemima swiftly climbed to the top of the TSE-1.

Situating herself in the sun Jem soaked up rays and heat radiating from the piece of metal beneath her. Looking out over the plot of land she called her home, Jemima observed the day's activities. Clusters of cats sat in the sun chatting all around the Yard while a few of the new additions to the tribe chased each other and played games as they zigzagged through the adults. A small smile, but genuine, smile crossed Jem's face as she watched the kits and thought about her own kittenhood days and how she would often play with her and run through the adults. _Kittenhood_. Further thought on the matter made tears well in her eyes again and she turned away from the scene. Absentmindedly Jemima plucked a flower that had been growing in a crevice of the old car and gently twirled it between her claws.

"It's just like the day _he_ left," Jem thought to herself as a tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

_Almost exactly two years ago on a day just like the one today, Jemima had just arrived back at the Junkyard from visiting her human's home. Sunlight glistened off of her silky fur as she walked through the green grass. Greeting everyone as she went by Jemima soon found herself encircled by a group of her kitten friends. Among them was Victoria, whom was recently mated to Plato but still loved playing with her best friends, Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. All five kittens exchanged gestures of welcome with the small princess and the all began a game of tag. Now, at this time, the "young ones", as the elders liked to call them, were not necessarily kittens but they weren't adults yet either. The young cats still had the playful instinct in them but were also starting to develop and interest in the opposite sex. A few of the tweens had already started pairing off. Etcetera and Pouncival were nearly always together, Victoria as already stated was mated to Plato whom was a tad bit older than she. Like Victoria, Electra gravitated toward a slightly older tom as well, Asparagus Jr. This left Tumble and Jem slightly out of the mix. Although they were mind-numbingly close, neither kit felt an attraction to the other-at least not at the time._

_As the game of tag continued Jemima suddenly noticed that two of the usual members of their group were missing. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, although quite a bit older than the kits enjoyed the games they played and would often join them. Noticing the odd absence of the tiger twins Jemima stopped dead in her tracks. _

"_Guys," she called loudly so that the other five kittens could hear her small voice. "Guys, where are Jerrie and Teazer?" _

"_I don't know, Jem," called Pouncival from her right side. "I haven't seen them yet today. They must still be at their humans' place."_

"_Hm, I guess so," she thought aloud. "I'm going to go look out for them on the TSE, I'll let you know when they're coming. Go on without me," the small cat replied, walking to the old car and waving a paw at her friends. The remaining kits simply looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't unusual for Jemima to leave a game to look for someone or just wander off by herself to contemplate things._

"Jerrie and Teazer are never late,"_ Jemima thought to herself as she climbed to the top of the TSE-1 to look out over the entrance in search of her friends. _"I hope everything is alright."

_Like Jemima and Tumble, she and Mungojerrie had always been very close friends. Actually, they were closer than she and Tumble. From the moment they had met when Jem was only a little kit, something clicked between the two of them. Both cats were slightly misunderstood by everyone else and this gave them a common ground. They could talk about anything and everything with each other. They could tell each other things no one else, not even the orange tabby tom's twin sister would understand. The two young cats spent every moment that they could together. As the pair grew older, their feeling for one another began to change. It was obvious that the love that they felt for each other was changing from that of friendship to romance. However, neither tom nor queen-kit would admit it for fear of rejection. Only just a month ago had the two began courting. It all started when Mungojerrie had let his true feelings about the princess slip during one of the couple's late-night talks. Jemima was ecstatic when she heard and understood what was said to her. Immediately the scarlet princess had let her own guard down and let her feelings flow. That night the two young cats agreed to try their hand at forming a relationship together. It was agreed that no one else in the tribe would know about it just yet. They didn't want to face the ridicule from the rest of the tribe about the age difference, and whatever else they would say about the mischievous tom and the delicate flower of a queen kit. Plus, they just didn't want any interference when they were trying to figure out the mechanics of a relationship. Jem and Jerrie both agreed to the terms and thus the young romance had begun. _

_Sitting on the rusty trunk, the youngest queen thought about her handsome tom-friend. She had missed him greatly in the days that they had been with their humans and was ready for them to be reunited. Thinking back on the past week Jem couldn't help but feel warm. She really was starting to fall for the silly brute and could only hope that the feelings were mutual. _

_Snapping out of her daydream Jemi glanced towards the gate that served as the main entrance to the Junkyard. Only a matter of yards away she could see a pair of orange tiger cats approaching the tall iron structure. _

"_Jerrie and Rumple are heeeerreeee," Jem exclaimed clambering off of the car remnants and blowing past her friends towards the front entrance. Skidding to a stop beside one of the guardians, Alonzo, Jemi sat at his feet panting and trying to catch her breath._

"_Where's the fire kiddo," chuckled the black and white guardian. _

"_Mungo…Rumple…almost…here…," the kit managed between breaths. _

"_Ah. Well, that explains it," stated Alonzo. "You really do love those nuts don't you," he said patting Jemima between the ears and ruffling her head fur. _

"More than you know," _Jem thought to herself, a slight blush highlighting her cheeks. _

_At this point both Jemima and Alonzo could see the burglar cats rounding the corner to the gates. Jemima moved out of the way as Alonzo pulled back on the gate with all of his strength, then let it swing to its open position. With the sight of Jerrie coming straight at her, Jemima began to fidget and dance around as she waited for them to cross the threshold. Seeing as she was still not yet of age she wasn't allowed to cross the line without prior permission or an escort. _

"_Calm down kiddo, you're makin' me dizzy," Alonzo playfully scolded putting both paws on Jemima's shoulders to hold the queen-kit still._

_In a matter of seconds Jerrie and Teazer crossed the threshold and were immediately ambushed by a flash of scarlet. Both tiger cats let out and "oof" as Jemima flung herself on them, tightly hugging both cats around the neck._

"_Sorry guys! I couldn't hold her back any longer," Alonzo said from behind the orange, white and scarlet cluster. _

"_That's alright," came a female voice from the pile of fur, with a distinctly cockney accent. "We're glad to see you too Jemi," Teazer chuckled._

"_I missed you guys ," the small queen said as she released the twins and gave Jerrie an "I-especially-missed-you look." _

"_We missed you too Jem," the two said in unison. Unlike Coricopat and Tantomile, the mystic twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer didn't normally speak in unison. In fact, half of the time they were in completely different worlds. The coordination of the two's speech made Jemima's ears perk up. She knew for a fact that this "phenomenon" only occurred when the cats were feeling an extreme, and usually negative, emotion. Automatically Jemima turned her head sharply to Jerrie, her eyebrows raised. She wanted to know what was going on and she wanted to know now. _

"_I'll tell you in a bit, love," Mungojerrie mouthed to his young queen-friend. Smiling at the end of the sentence he tried to wink at her as he always did, however, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. This did not unnoticed by Jemima and it made her even more uneasy. She knew something was wrong and she desperately wanted to know what it was. _

_Quickly squinting her eyes and pouting at Jerrie Jemima tried to recover her composure. _

"_We missed you two playing tag with us this morning," Jem informed the twins. "It wasn't the same without you."_

_At this Jem swore that she saw Rumple's eyes briefly swell with tears. However, with a quick blink she was back to her normal, bubbly self._

"_Well then, what'd'ya say we start over," Rumple squealed then exclaimed, "Tag you're it," and hitting Jerrie on the shoulder she took off running towards the clearing where the other kittens quickly caught on to the new game. _

"_Come on Jem. What do you say we tag-team her ay," Jerrie asked, holding out his paw and looking Jemi straight in the eyes._

"_Alright," Jem said. She couldn't resist those gorgeous emerald and she put her paw in Jerrie's, who gave it a loving squeeze before they took off running after the others. _

_The group of kittens and the two young adults played well into the evening switching between games of tag, and hide and seek, while also taking short breaks to catch their breath. Other than those small breaks the group really only stopped once and that was to have dinner with the rest of the tribe. The large group of cats always ate main meals together. In the center of the clearing the cats would gather in a large circle around the mound of food that was always present. Picking up food from the center each cat would then find a spot among friends to eat and socialize. _

_As usual, this evening, the kits were the last ones to arrive at dinner. Each grabbing a sizable helping, they situated themselves between the adults. Jemima squeezed herself between Jerrie and Tumble and was quite content to eat in the company of her two best friends. _

_Dinner ended as the moon ascended into the sky and one by one cats were dismissed from the group. The kits, despite being the last to arrive, were the first ones to leave and went off chasing one another once again. That was, all of the kits but Jerrie and Jemima. . The couple, having stuffed themselves full, stayed put in their spot. Jerrie had sprawled out, lying on his back, giving Jem the incentive to curl beside him and rest her head on his muscular chest. Gently, Mungojerrie began stroking Jemima's head fur, causing a soft purr to erupt from deep inside the kitten's chest. Snuggling closer to Jerrie, Jemima nuzzled her nose into the tom's chest fur, eliciting a reaction identical to hers. Smiling to herself Jemima was happy to live in the moment but she knew that there were more pressing issues at hand. She had to figure out what had been bothering Jerrie all day. Taking a deep breath she mustered the courage to ask the question she had been suppressing all day. _

"_Jerrie," Jem said meekly. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" _

_Jemima felt her head move up and down as the tiger tabby sighed heavily. Sitting up sharply Jem eyed her tom-friend who was now propped up on his elbows. Gazing into the petite princess's eyes Jerrie slowly got to his feet. _

"_Follow me," he said taking one of her tiny paws in his. Jerrie lead Jemima away from the center of the center of the Yard and the accusing eyes of the other inhabitants. _

_Crawling up and over the large tire, Jerrie pulled Jemima behind a broken closet door that had just been rested against a towering junk pile. As soon as the two cats were completely concealed by the door, Jerrie pulled Jem into a tight embrace. Reluctantly, Mungojerrie finally released Jemi. When the young queen looked into Jerrie's face she saw tears in is normally cheerful eyes. Instantly her own eyes began to sting with tears. _

"_Jerrie tell me what's wrong. I need to know," Jemima pleaded. _

_Jerrie nodded his head silently, swallowed, then began. _

"_I thought you deserved to know before the rest of the tribe and I wanted to be the one to tell you," he started. "Teazer and I are moving," Jerrie explained, tears dangerously close to spilling. _

"_Wh-Where to?" Jemima's voice shook. Jerrie wouldn't have been this upset if it was somewhere nearby so he could stay at the Junkyard or at least visit every now and again._

"_We're moving to America. New York, to be exact."_

"_Amer-America? Everlasting cat…" Jemima's knees gave way as the meaning of the news hit her and took her breath away. She sat down in the dirt trying to regain her thoughts. _

"_How long," she asked letting the tears fall from her captivating eyes. Jerrie sat down behind Jemima, wrapped his arms around her waist and carefully pulled her into his lap. _

"_I don't know Midge." Normally, Jerrie would have earned a playful smack for the nickname; however, this time she allowed the tom to guide her face to his chest where she wept softly. Jemima hated when people made fun of her height, but with Jerrie it was different. The nickname was a show affection and he was the only one whom Jem would allow to use it._

"_My humans were talking about the move and they mentioned something about it being for "business." I really don't know when we'll be back. Teaze and I can only hope that we will be." _

_With the prospect that she may never see Jerrie again Jemima let the grief that she was feeling consume her. Her small body wracked with sobs and Jerrie pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go. Tears formed in his own eyes and splashed onto the shoulder of the small queen. _

_Finally able to regain control, after what seemed like an eternity, Jemima asked "When do you leave?"_

"_Tomorrow. We didn't want the tribe, and especially you, to dwell on it." Jemima closed her eyes tightly desperately trying to hold back a new wave of sobs. _

"_C-Can't you just stay a few days more," Jem begged. "The Ball is only a week away. We can become mates. Then you won't need your human family and neither will I. We can both live in the Yard together."_

"_Midge, I wish I could. You know I do," Mungo said lifting the young queen's chin to look into her eyes. "But you know we can't leave our humans until were mated. I _have_ to go. Look, I know we'll be back. I just do. I don't know when but I know I'll see you again. I'll come back for you no matter what. Maybe…Maybe you can just wait to be mated like I am. You-"_

"_No, Jer. You know I can't," Jemi interrupted. "I'm the Protectors daughter. I _have _to be mated right when I come of age. You know that, and I can't leave with you 'cause I can't leave the Yard until I come of age," she said practically reading Jerrie's mind. _

"_Bast! This sucks!" That statement from the tiger tom got a small, but sad chuckle out of the couple. _

"_It's not fair," said Jem. "We haven't had enough time together."_

"_I know." Jerrie rested his head on top of Jemima's and lightly kissed it. "Do you think we should tell them about us?"_

"_No. It'll just make things harder. No matter what you're going to have to leave. Besides it's not like it will change the rules," Jemima retorted._

_Jemima pulled out of Jerrie's arms and stood slowly, pulling her tom-friend up with her. Not wanting to be apart from Jem at all, Jerrie pulled her small frame back to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Wrapping her own arms around the same area of the tom Jemima instinctively laid her head back on his chest. _

"_You're right. Why make things more complicated," Jerrie mumbled into Jemima's cheek fur. _

_Pulling her head back, Jemima looked into Jerrie's face. Without realizing what she was doing Jemima whispered "I Love You."_

_A little taken back by the bold statement Mungojerrie blinked a few times. _

"Oh great. He doesn't feel the same way. Now I really blew it," _Jemima thought lowering her head in shame. _

_Suddenly the scarlet princess felt warm breath on her face and Jerrie's lips seamlessly met with hers. Jemima's eyes gently fluttered shut as she leaned into the kiss. Passion burned through both of their bodies as they relished the moment. All too soon the kiss was broken but they both clung to each other for dear life. _

"_I Love You too," Jerrie said pulling back and looking deeply and affectionately into the young queen's eyes. "More than you could know." _

_The two shared another amazing kiss, and then sat gazing at the stars for quite some time. _

"_We need to go tell the tribe the news," Jerrie said stroking Jem's back. _

"_I guess so," Jemima's eyes once again filled with tears and she threw her arms around the tabby's neck and sobbed into it. _

"_Dammit," Jemima choked. "I thought I was done crying."_

_Jerrie chuckled and pulled her body flush against his and whispered, "I hate to break it to you love, but it might take a while for that to happen."_

"_Yeah, I know. Let's just go get this over with. I'll finish bawling with the rest of the tribe."_

"_That's what I love about you Midge. You're never too sad to make a joke," Jerrie laughed. _

"_Or I'm just a really great actress," Jem said before stealing one more kiss and leading her partner back to the clearing. _

_The rest of the night was sad for everyone. Each cat said their goodbyes to the twins with tearful expressions on their faces. For Jemima, the night became increasingly worse. As the hours passed by she knew that her time with Jerrie was limited. She wouldn't have the chance to say goodbye in the morning because of the early departure time. Slowly cats began to return to their dens to retire for the night. Jemima was the last one to go. She walked the twins to the gate and said her last goodbyes. Neither of the three cats had a dry eye. While Teazer had her back turned and was gazing at the Junkyard for one last time Jerrie snuck in one last passion filled kiss. _

"_I _will_ come back for you. No matter what," Jerrie whispered before gathering Teazer and solemnly turning to walk back to their human home and away from the Junkyard. _

_The moonlight cast beautiful shadows of the twins on the walls of the alleyway and Jem said her last goodbyes, silently, as she made her way back to her sanctuary. On top of the old Ford Jemima was free to let her emotions run free and she knew that her friend, the moon, would always be willing to listen. _

* * *

Jemima hadn't realized how long she had been daydreaming on the car. Her face was stained with tears and she tried to dry the tufts of fur at her cheeks. Gazing into the clearing Jem saw that the others were gathered for dinner. Reluctantly she headed down to join the tribe for the meal.

Dinner and the rest of the night went by in a haze. Jemima couldn't shake the memory of that night so many years ago that had changed her life so drastically. She and Tumble turned in early that night, however, Jemima couldn't sleep. She had an odd feeling that was keeping her up but she couldn't put her claw on what it was. Giving up on sleep, Jem went back to the TSE and moon gazed until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Jemima awoke the next morning to a beautiful sunrise. Blinking her eyes due to the sudden shock of bright light, Jem couldn't figure out why she had awoken so early. Especially since she hadn't gotten to sleep until late last evening. Instinctively she gazed out over the wall of the Junkyard. Rubbing her eyes roughly with her fists Jem couldn't believe what she saw. Two identical cats were walking down the alley to the Junkyard. The two cats moved into the sunlight and Jemima was able to see the pattern and colors of the felines' coats. She was shock by what she saw and a lump formed in her throat.

"Jerrie…" Jemima gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a few things to clear up about chapter 1. First of all, I know each day is supposed to be a new chapter but I played with the idea of putting the last bit just in chapter two but I really didn't like it so I figured a little overlap, and cliffhanger, never hurt anyone. Hope that's okay. Second I can't write cockney accents for crap so I didn't try. I didn't want it to confuse anyone. Finally, for me a new day begins when the first cat wakes up and the last goes to sleep. I will probably focus mainly on the evenings though. Okay I promise this is the last forever-and-a-day long author's note. So without further ado…Chapter two!

_Jemima awoke the next morning to a beautiful sunrise. Blinking her eyes due to the sudden shock of bright light, Jem couldn't figure out why she had awoken so early. Especially since she hadn't gotten to sleep until late last evening. Instinctively she gazed out over the wall of the Junkyard. Rubbing her eyes roughly with her fists Jem couldn't believe what she saw. Two identical cats were walking down the alley to the Junkyard. The two cats moved into the sunlight and Jemima was able to see the pattern and colors of the felines' coats. She was shock by what she saw and a lump formed in her throat._

"_Jerrie…" Jemima gasped. _

"I'm going crazy," Jemima thought. "I must be seeing things."

Jemima laid back down, resting her head on her head on her paws, however, she was still watching the pair of cats as they neared the Junkyard. Rounding the corner to the alleyway, the larger of the two cats glanced up at the place where Jemima sat on the rusted old Ford. The early morning sunlight illuminated the face of the cat and Jem was finally convinced that the focus of her thoughts for the past two years had really returned to her.

Unable to control her excitement any longer Jem leapt off of the car and began sprinting towards the Yard entrance. Her fur blew as the air rushed past her. She could hear the familiar _whoosh _faintly as she focused on her destination. Skidding to a stop at the gate as she had so many years before, she didn't even let Alonzo get one word in.

"Open the gate," she ordered as tears, she didn't know had been forming, spilled over her eyelids.

"Jem are you al-," the guardian managed to get out before he was once again thwarted by the scarlet calico.

"I'm perfect Alonzo," Jemima spoke with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Please. Just open it. I promise I'm not going to run away." Jem was now jumping up and down anxiously. She knew that at any moment Jerrie would round the corner and they would once again be united. Jemima wanted to be the first one he would see as he approached his home once again.

"Fine. But if you do run Munk will have my head." Alonzo heaved back on the gate and it began to swing open. Moving closer to the gate Jemima waited until it had opened wide enough that she could slip through. As soon as she saw the opportunity she began running again. Flying through the gate Jemima could barely hear her name being called by the black and white gatekeeper but did not let it phase her. She was on a mission. Sharply turning the corner she ran into the shadows of the alleyway. Looking up from her path Jemima locked eyes with Jerrie. Without thinking she ran full-force at her long-lost friend, leaping into his awaiting, out-stretched arms. Catching her expertly, Jerrie held the queen tightly to him.

"You don't know how glad I am to have you back," Jemima wept into the orange tom's neck. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Love, I told you I'd come for you," Mungojerrie said burying his face in Jemima's head-fur.

"Yes, but it's so cliché I didn't think it would actually happen!" Both cats got a good laugh from the young queen's statement.

"Glad to know you believed in me," Jerrie replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Jem playfully scolded.

Pulling away from Jerrie's shoulder Jemima gazed into his eyes. They were just as striking as she remembered. The deep emerald green orbs were still as beautiful as the day she first looked into them. In that exact moment Jemima wanted to kiss him more than she had ever wanted to kiss anyone, and that included the days that she was in The Rum Tum Tugger's fan-club. Reluctantly Jemima settled for once again claiming the tabby's neck with her face. As much as she loved Jerrie she couldn't hurt Tumble.

"Jemi, I would give anything to stay in this moment forever," Jerrie whispered in the scarlet cat's ear, "but there's someone else here who wants to see you too."

Slowly Jemima released Mungojerrie and let her feet meet with the earth again. Peering around the large tom she was met with the sight of a queen almost identical to the tom standing before her.

"Teazer!" Jemima squealed the name as she hurled herself at the female tiger twin whom she had been oblivious to up until that point.

"Whoa Jem, cool it," Rumpleteazer said, grabbing Jemima by the shoulders and holding her at arm's length.

"It's not just me anymore."

Jemima looked at Teazer quizzically then pulled out of her grip. Scanning the queen before her questioningly, Jemima's eyes finally came to rest just above Teazer's hips. Jem couldn't believe what she saw. Teazer's stomach was slightly swollen. Gasping, Jemima's paws flew to her mouth.

"Teaze? Are you?" Jem's eyes welled with tears as feelings of joy overwhelmed her. Teazer nodded her head, with a wide smile on her face, and pulled Jem to her.

"Everlasting Cat," Jem laughed as she hugged her friend. "I can't believe you're going to have kittens!" Jemima pulled away from Teazer and rested her hands on the queen's stomach staring at it in awe.

"Honestly, I can't believe it either," Teazer said watching the smaller cat. "It's been about a month already and I just get more excited each day."

"Wow," Jem exclaimed. "So, who's the lucky tom?

"His name is Victor," Rumpleteazer explained. "I met him in New York when we first got there. He was the only one who helped us to get acclimated to the city and he showed us around. I guess we just hit it off from the start."

"Oh, so he's a yank," Jem laughed. Then something occurred to her and she gasped yet again. "Oh no! Is he still in the states? He'll never know his kits?"

"Jem, no," Jerrie piped up as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Don't jump to conclusions. Victor came here with us. Our owners were gracious enough to take him in."

"Then where is he?" Jemima figured he would want to spend every second he could with his expecting mate.

"The humans took him to the vet for a check-up. I told him how to get here. He'll come as soon as he can," Teazer soothed Jem's worries.

"Oh. Alright." Jemima shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Wow. This is all so surreal," she stated. "You're both back; Teazer's going to be a mother. I feel like at any second I'm going to wake up from this dream and you'll both be gone again."

"No, love," Jerrie said from behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're not dreaming. We're really back. For good this time too."

"You better be," Jem laughed. "Now, I really shouldn't be hogging you two all to myself. Besides, I kind of ran out so they're probably forming a search party." All three cats laughed as they continued their journey back to the Junkyard. Untangling herself from Jerrie's arms, Jemima snatched a paw if both cats and practically pulled them along behind her to the entrance. Nearing the gate Jemima could see Alonzo and released the twins, running ahead and waving to the black and white tom.

"I was just about to come after you," he reprimanded her opening the gate to allow her back inside. "You said you weren't going to run. What were you think-," just then Alonzo caught a glimpse of the two cats. Jemima smirked up at him mockingly as he glanced back at her with wide eyes.

"Bast," he swore. "I must be going mad."

"No," Jemima replied. "They're really back."

"That explains why you were so wired." Alonzo chuckled then walked forward to greet the twins, shaking paws with Jerrie and hugging Teazer. Just like Jemima he was extremely surprised to hear Teazer's news, exclaiming, "You are the last person who I thought would settle down. That must be one special tom."

"You've got that right," Teazer laughed along with the tom.

"Come on guys," Jemima said. "Everyone else is going to be getting up soon. They're going to be so happy to see you!"

Walking into the clearing the small group of cats sat down in the center and watched as the rest of the tribe began their day. Before the tiger cats were ambushed by their friends Jerrie leaned over to Jemima.

"Meet me on top of the TSE-1 tonight. We need to catch up," he whispered to her and nudged her gently in the ribs. Jemima nodded her head and smiled up at the tom before moving off to the side and letting the greetings begin.

The day went by fairly quickly. Jemima stayed close to the tiger twins but would often go socialize with the other queen of the tribe. The topic of conversation for them was often Teazer and her exciting news. Victor had arrived later in the afternoon and he was welcomed into the tribe with open arms. Jemima only got to meet him briefly before she was called over to a group of kits wanting her to play a small game of tag with her, which she happily agreed to. As the sun began to set and shade covered the Junkyard from the scorching sun, Jem concluded her game with the kittens and went to rest by the old oven, which also served as her den. As Jemima began to "cat-watch" she noticed Tumblebrutus approaching her.

"Hey Tumble," she greeted cheerfully as the brown and white tom sat down beside her.

"Hey Jemi. You know, this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time," he told her.

"It's the happiest I've been," she replied almost regretfully, even though they both knew it was true. Although Tumble was a great tom he wasn't Jerrie and she could never feel the same way about him.

"So have you guys had a chance to catch up yet?"

"No. Not yet. Hopefully she will soon though," she lied slightly, knowing fully that she would talk to Jerrie later.

"Great. Well, I'm actually going to head back to my human's for a couple of days," Tumble told her. "They haven't seen me in a while and I don't want them to worry. Plus, it'll give you the chance to catch up with Teaze and Jerrie."

"Oh, Tumble you don't have to leave for me. Jerrie and I…and Teaze," she added quickly hoping Tumble didn't catch her hesitation, "can catch up. We'll find time."

"No Jemi. I have to go back anyway. Besides, I know deep down you appreciate it," he said winking. "I'm going to go and grab my collar then I'll be off." He kissed her lightly then ran inside to retrieve the accessory. A moment later her returned with the collar fastened around her neck.

"Love you," he said. "I'll see you soon." Kissing her again he ran off.

Watching the patched tom run in the opposite direction Jemima couldn't help but compare him to Jerrie. She felt conflicted but knew that she just didn't love Tumble the way he loved her, or she loved Jerrie for that matter. Quickly she brushed the thought aside. There was no way she and Jerrie could get back together. She was mated for goodness sake! But for some reason the thought didn't bother her. At this point she was just glad to have the orange tom back in her life.

The sun set and each of the cats returned to their dens. Later in the evening, when she knew the coast was clear, Jem crept out of the oven and climbed to the roof of the old Ford. Not even moments later Jemima hear the soft sound of a cat landing beside her.

"Hi Jer," she said without even turning to look at the cat.

"Hey Midge," was his only reply.

"I've never been so happy to be called short in my life," she joked, crawling over to sit beside her friend.

Putting an arm over the queen's shoulder, Jerrie pulled her closer to him. Gently he stroked her back and she purred laying her head on his shoulder.

"So, how have things been for you at the Junkyard for the past two years," Mungo wondered aloud.

"Bast, Jerrie," Jemima swore. "It's been hell. I never stopped thinking about you." Jemima began to break down, letting out all of her pent up emotions. "It's like when you left a cloud blocked the sun from me. I was stuck in the shade, seeing everything in grey, while everyone else was wallowing in the sun. I tried to fake my way through, I really did, but there was always something missing," she sobbed. Jerrie pulled her closer to him and let her cry for a moment. "Damn it! I should be happy. I _am_ happy," Jem yelled. "I don't know why I'm crying."

"I do," Jerrie soothed, wiping away Jem's tears. "You can finally talk to someone about your true feelings and have someone understand them, and that can be overwhelming. I felt the exact same way you did when I was away, Midge. I had never been in such a dark place in my life. Luckily I had Teazer to help me. I told her about us and she kind of got me out of my funk. But you were always on my mind."

Jemima wiped the remaining tears and hugged Jerrie.

"It's been rough," she said truthfully, taking a deep breath. "But all that matters now is that we're back together."

"You're right. That _is_ all that matters." Jerrie confirmed. Moving away from Jemima slightly, he gazed longingly at her. Slowly he began to lean forward. Just as their lips were about to touch Jemima turned her head, causing Jerrie to kiss her cheek.

"Jerrie, I'm mated," she exclaimed. "We can't do this."

"I know. I'm sorry I just-,"

"I know, we just have to be careful." Jemima then thought for a moment about what Jerrie had said. "Wait a minute. What do you mean you know I'm mated," she questioned.

"Well, just about everyone I talked to today told me. Also, the rule, remember? You told me you had to take a mate since you're the protector's daughter," Jemima nodded remembering exactly what she told him. "So, Tumble, huh? Guess I knew that's who it would be. Is he treating you right," Jerrie asked, suddenly becoming protective.

"Jerrie he's been great. He's put up with my mood swings and everything. He's been my rock since you've been gone and that's just what I needed. Tumble never pushed me into anything like some of the other toms would have. He gave me my space, which I needed just as much as the support," she paused for a moment then looked into his eyes. "But he's not you," the queen stated sincerely.

"It's good to know I haven't been replaced."

"That could never happen," Jem replied snuggling into the tom. A large yawn suddenly escaped the calico and her eyes briefly fluttered shut.

"Do you want to go home Jem," Jerrie asked. "It's been a long and exciting day, we can talk tomorrow night."

"No," she yawned again. "I want to hear about everything," she said without realizing that her eyes had drifted closed again.

Jerrie chuckled. "You're not going to hear anything if you fall asleep. C'mon, let me take you back to your den and I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Besides I need to go back to Victoria Grove tonight. My humans will be worried."

"Alright, fine," Jem finally complied. "But you have to promise we'll talk tomorrow," she said standing, and then pulled the tiger cat up as well.

"I promise," he said lifting the petite cat into his arms and carrying her, bridal style, to her den.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see New York hasn't changed you," Jem laughed as he lowered her to the ground in front of the oven.

"Not at all, babe," Jerrie replied with a fake New York accent. Jemima laughed then hugged the tom tightly.

"Goodnight," Jem told Jerrie. "Be safe getting home. I'm not about to lose you again," she only half-joked.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be fine," Jerrie assured her. "Nothing is going to take me away from you ever again."

Lovingly Jerrie kissed Jemima on the forehead, said one last goodbye and made his way out of the Junkyard. Jemima quickly crawled into her den and arranged the blankets to make a comfortable bed. Her eyes instantly shut as she laid down and it only took seconds for her to fall asleep, dreaming of Jerrie the whole night long.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow so I was so excited to get chapter two up that I forgot about adding some info to the authors note! I guess the only thing I really wanted to say was sorry that it was kind of corny but I wanted the prompt (shade) to be more abstract but it didn't come out as well as I would have liked! Also, PLEASE R&R! I love feedback! So for this chapter it gets kind of steamy at one point. It's not like a lime or lemon or anything but I don't want to get flack for not warning people so there was your warning. I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Jemima awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. All night she had been dreaming about Mungojerrie and their joyful reunion. She couldn't wait to hear all about New York and just spend time with the tom later that evening. Glancing out of the opening of the oven, Jemima noticed that just about everyone from the tribe was already up. Looking to the sky she saw that the sun was positioned past noon. The young queen couldn't believe she had slept so long, and so soundly, however, she knew that she and Jerrie had been out late the previous night.

Rolling over to the other side of the "bed" Jemima heard something crinkle underneath her. Reaching under her back she pulled out a note. Unfolding it she realized that it was from Jerrie. _He must have left it while I was asleep_, she thought happily. _He's so sweet._

_Morning love,_ the note read and a slight blush consumed Jemima's face. She continued reading: _I just wanted to let you know that Teazer and I will not be at the Yard today. It's our turn to go to the vet. Yuck! _Jem chuckled then continued reading. _Since I can't break a promise, I was hoping you would meet me by the gate ten tonight. There's something I want to show you. I had a great time with you last night, even if it was fairly short, and I can't wait to see you again. Have a great day Jemi. I'm sure I'll see you tonight. _

_ Love always, _

_ Mungojerrie_

Jemima was smiling from ear-to-ear when she had finished reading the letter. She had had and amazing time last night and couldn't wait to be back in the arms of her mate. _Mate,_ she thought. _What am I thinking? Tumble is my mate. _Jemima then thought her last statement. Yes, Tumble was he mate. But she felt so at home with Jerrie. With him her feelings were natural. They didn't feel forced like they were with Tumblebrutus. Jemima always felt like she had to be someone else around the brown and white tom, if not for him then for the tribe. The young cat just didn't love her "mate" and with Jerrie's return she knew who her heart really belonged to. She just wished that following it would be easier, or possible for that matter.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, Jemima pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. She wanted to enjoy the beautiful day outside with her friends, not sulking in her den. Besides, she knew she could talk to Jerrie tonight and try to clear her head. Sure he would joke with her about choosing him no matter what, but Jem knew that he would help her the best he could and, at the very least, listen.

Rolling off of the blankets, Jemima laid the note back down where she had found it. Expertly she flattened her fur to perfection and walked out of her den into the bright sun. Spotting Victoria and Etcetera on the large tire Jemima went to go chat with them. The two cats spotted Jemima coming and automatically moved over so that she could join them. As soon as Jemima sat down the queens resumed their conversation on the gossip around the Junkyard, filling Jem in as they went.

For most of the day Jemima talked with her friends. As the sun began its descent, however, Jemima became more and more distracted for she was continually thinking about her meeting with Jerrie. When dinner came around she ate quickly and retired to her den early so that she could make sure she looked her best. After meticulously arranging her fur Jemima securely fastened her collar around her neck and waited. About an hour before she had to meet Jerrie, Jemima crawled out of her den and to the rooftop of the TSE-1. She knew that she could count on the moon to always be there for her and comfort her. The young cat wanted to be completely at ease when she met her friend and moon-gazing was the best way that she knew how to relax. Lying on her back, Jemima propped her head in her hands and watched as the stars twinkled and the moon illuminated the dark sky and land around her.

What seemed like only moments later, a shadow caught Jemima's eye. Looking to the moon for guidance it told her that it was time to meet Jerrie. Not wanting to mess up her fur, Jemima slowly made her way to the ground and paced herself while making her way to the gate. When she arrived at her destination Mungojerrie was already waiting for her and chatting with Alonzo.

The orange striped tom did a double-take when he saw Jemima walking towards him. Her petite form was brilliantly silhouetted by the light from the moon and her large brown eyes sparkled.

Jerrie whistled. "Well, don't you clean up nice," he chortled looking her up and down.

"I could say the same about you," Jemima retorted. "Now, where are you taking me," she asked hugging him tightly.

"It's a surprise, isn't it Alonzo," Jerrie said coyly.

"It sure is," replied the patched tom, "You're gonna love it Jem."

"That's not fair," Jemima whined. "He gets to know and I don't?"

"He's not the one I'm trying to surprise! Now if you're done complaining, let's go." Jerrie walked out of the Junkyard uttering, "See you, Lonz," as he went.

Jemima pouted slightly at the orange toms back, waved goodbye to Alonzo, then took off after the tabby.

"Hey! You know it's not very nice to leave your date behind," Jem exclaimed, catching up to Mungojerrie as he stopped to look at her.

"Date, huh," Jerrie questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Well, uh. I mean, uh," Jem stuttered. "You know what? Tonight, for all intents-and-purposes, yes, Jerrie, you are my date." Jemima's stomach fluttered at the thought of being on a date with Jerrie again and she smiled widely.

"Well, then, milady," Jerrie spoke, holding out his arm to Jemima. "May I escort you to our destination?"

Jem giggled and then played along, "Why of course, good sir. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jemima hooked her arm through Jerrie's and they walked through the alleyways reminiscing about their kittenhood days and laughing all the while.

"We're almost there," Jerrie said suddenly as they turned down yet another alley. "You'll see when we get to the end of this street."

"Oh good," Jem sighed. "My paws are getting tired."

The two cats walked silently to the end of the road. As they emerged from between the two large building Jemima gasped and her eyes stung with tears at the sight before her. Right in front of them was the huge clock tower known as _Big Ben._

"Oh Jerrie, its beautiful," Jem managed to get out. "How did you know? I've always dreamed about seeing it in person."

"Jem, you told me years ago," Jerrie laughed. "I've always wanted to bring you here but I wanted it to be special. I was going to ask you to be my mate here," Jerrie looked down at the queen and saw that a few tears had spilled onto her cheeks. He continued, "But since that ship has sailed I thought being with you again was the next best thing." Bending down to Jemima he pulled her into a tight hug, lifted her, then spun around once.

"It's perfect," Jem managed to squeal through the laughter and tears.

"Wanna get a closer look," Jerrie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Duh," the scarlet queen replied excitedly.

Both cats then sank down on all four paws and carefully made their way through the busy streets of London. As they approached the gigantic clock Jerrie's ears twitched to the right. Jemima looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong," she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard my humans," he answered. "What are they doing way out here?"

"They'd probably say the same thing about you," Jem replied truthfully. "Well, do you want to check it out? I don't mind," she told him.

"Sure, but you're coming with me."

The pair of cats sauntered off in search of the mysterious voices. Every now and again Jerrie's ears would twitch and they would have to weave through people or change direction. Finally, sitting on one of the roadside benches, the couple of cats found the source of the noise.

"There they are," Jerrie exclaimed. "There are my humans."

"C'mon, let's go say hi." Jemima took the lead and ran towards the male and female humans on the bench. Catching up, Jerrie moved in front of Jem so that they would see him first. Jem hung back realizing the motive behind the tom's action. Padding up to his human owners Jerrie rubbed against their legs and meowed loudly.

"What the-," the human male was taken by surprise. "Tigger? What are you doing here? This is pretty far from home, guy."

The human lifted Jerrie onto his lap then got the attention of, who seemed to be, his "mate." The woman had the same reaction as the man and they both stroked Jerrie. Catching Jem's eye, Jerrie flicked his head, indicating for Jem to approach them. Cautiously Jemima approached the unfamiliar humans. Once she was at the humans' feet Jerrie jumped down, rubbed against her and meowed softly.

"Aw, who's this little cutie," the female cooed. Reaching down to let Jem sniff her hand, she was surprised when Jemima gently nuzzled it and began purring. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing." Automatically the woman lifted the little scarlet bundle into her arms as Jerrie jumped back up on the bench.

"She's a keeper, bud," the man said scratching Jerrie behind the ears. "Don't let go of her or she'll be snatched up quick.

"I know," Jerrie whispered softly, but only so Jemima could hear.

Looking over at him from the woman's lap Jem smiled back at him with the same sadness in her eyes. 

"Well honey, we better get going," the man said. "Let's leave these two lovebirds to their night. See you later Tigger," he said to Jerrie stroking him one last time. "And be good. We don't have room for anymore kittens, so control yourself."

The female laughed as she set Jemima on the ground gently.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper," she scolded her mate. "Besides, it looks like this little one already has a loving family," she gestured to Jem's collar. "It would be there problem, not ours." The couple laughed as they walked arm-in-arm down the street.

"I like them. They're nice," Jem said looking at Jerrie.

"Yeah. But not too bright, huh," he joked. Once again Jemima saw that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes and she knew it was because of their lack of "mateship."

"C'mon Jer," Jemi said trying to change the subject. "Let's go get that closer look." Although Jemima did want to talk about their status and how she had been feeling, she didn't want to do it just yet. The young queen wanted to enjoy the evening first.

"So, tell me about New York," Jemima said as they began their trek back to the clock tower.

"Let me think…where to begin?" Jemima chuckled then hit her mate playfully as he started in with the story.

As they walked around the clock tower Jerrie told Jem all about the "Big Apple," as it was called in America. He told her of the similarities and differences between New York and London, and he told her about the odd lifestyle in the states. Jemima's favorite part, however, was when he told her about the marvelous New York City nightlife. She was captivated with the way he described how the streets were never empty and the lights of the buildings were brighter than the moon. Jem equally enjoyed the part about the shows on what was called _Broadway_. Jemima love the idea of being able to sing and dance in front of a captive audience every night.

"Wow," Jem sighed wistfully as she and Jerrie perched themselves on one of the walls surrounding the tower. "That must have been amazing," she mused.

"Oh it was," Jerrie assured her as he laid down beside her. "I only have one regret," he said sadly.

"Really? What on Earth could that be?" Jemima couldn't imagine regretting anything a city like the one described to her had to offer.

"I regret that I didn't get to share it with you."

"Yeah, I guess I regret that a little too. But everything happens to a reason." Jemima snuggled closer to Jerrie and he rolled onto his side so that she could rest against him.

"I guess so," he said draping an arm over the queen's waist. "But I'm having a hard time figuring out what that reason is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I left. I lost you. We both suffered. I come back. I still can't have you. We're still suffering. I can tell your struggling with something and I have a pretty good hunch that it's the same thing that's bothering me."

Jemima rolled over onto her side and away from Jerrie so that she could look at him. She was thankful that she wasn't the one to start the painful conversation that would most definitely ensue.

"I don't know how you did it but you read my mind," she stated. "I was thinking about us earlier and I don't know what to do. My heart belongs to you, but _I_ belong to Tumble. You're right we are still suffering and I want to change it _so_ badly but I'm powerless." Jemima's eyes swelled again.

"No, don't cry. You've done enough of that for a lifetime, I'm sure." Jerrie sat up and pulled Jemima into his lap as always. The young queen clung to her best friend and, unfortunately, ex-lover.

"See," she said. "I'm at home here. In _your_ arms. Not his! I want to be with you but I don't see how that's possible."

"I know, Midge. I know," Jerrie cooed. His voice stuck a bit as the same emotions Jemima felt flowed through him. "We just have to make the best of our time, like this, together."

_Make the best of our time,_ the words rang through Jemima's mind. Lifting her head off of Jerrie's neck she gazed into his eyes and she couldn't fight her feelings any longer.

"Kiss me," she said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Jem, no," Jerrie protested. "You said so yourself, just yesterday, that we have to be careful. Tumble-," he was cut off by an unusually rough voice coming from the small queen.

"I know what I said yesterday," she growled, "and I know what I'm saying now. Kiss me," she ordered again.

The look in her eyes captivated Jerrie. Jemima knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. Jerrie felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. The anticipation was killing him so he made it quick. Expertly he captured Jemima's mouth with his, kissing her hard on the lips with as much passion as he could muster. Jem leaned into the kiss and returned Jerrie's passion ten-fold. Jemima instinctively positioned herself so that her legs wrapped around Jerrie's waist. He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were flush against each other. Jerrie's hands moved gently down Jem's small body to rest on her hips. As he did this he felt her let out a small moan into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss. Purring, Jemima reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I love you," he said to her, staring into her eyes and caressing her face.

"I love you too," she said rubbing against his paw. "We're meant for each other, I know it. There's got to be a way we can be together."

"Is there a way that you can break it off with Tumble," Jerrie asked her.

"Not that I can think of. At least not one that wouldn't get us both gossiped about endlessly and maybe even shunned. Dad's a stickler for only being mated once. Can you imagine what people would say if the protector's daughter separated from her mate just to get with another, _older_, tom?"

"I see your point," Jerrie said. "Maybe sneaking around is the only way to go."

"It' seems that way." Jemima hung her head. "But eventually it's going to take its toll on us. I never wanted to be that queen. It's going to kill me knowing that I betrayed my family."

"I know. You're such a good cat, Midge," he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm not that good or I wouldn't have just done that with you," she laughed. She did feel bad for fooling around behind Tumble's back, but she just couldn't find it in her to regret what she had done.

"Look. We'll figure something out. Everything will work out somehow, whether we like the outcome or not, something _will_ come from this. Maybe we'll find our 'reason' for the way things worked out." Jerrie hugged Jem tighter. "All I ask is you give me this one night. Be with me like it's one of those amazing nights from two years ago. Like we're still together and having a great time. No one else exists. Just us," he whispered the last part into her ear.

"Live in the moment," she asked him.

"Live in the moment."

"I can do that," she said and began to lean in for another kiss.

"Wait, Jem," he put his finger to her lips to stop her and Jem's eyes shot open.

"What is it?" Jerrie had never protested a kiss before. Jemima had to admit she was a little worried.

"I wanted to mention this first thing, but with all of the events of the evening it slipped my mind. Anyway, last night, on my way home, on of Macavity's Hench-cats stopped me." Jemima gasped loudly and her paws flew to her face. She knew he had worked with Mac at one point and that the relationship no longer existed. However, the thought of Jerrie having a run-in with one of his menacing minions frightened her.

"Don't worry," Jerrie tried to soothe her. "I'm perfectly fine. But he said that Mac had a very important job for me and that I was the only one who would be able to accomplish it. I declined, of course, and the Hench-cat left. I know Mac, though and he doesn't give up easily. I just want you to promise me you'll be safe. Don't leave the Junkyard without me or another tom with you. Macavity will get to me by hurting the ones I love, that's how he works. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'll never forgive myself. So, promise you'll be safe."

"I promise," Jem said sincerely then her eyes lit up. "Can we go back to living in the moment now?" Just then the clock struck midnight and "Big Ben" let out a large clang. Both cats laughed as they jumped at the sound and clung to each other.

"Yes, and I think now is the perfect moment to live in." Just then Jerrie leaned in and kissed Jemi one again, but all the while she couldn't help but think, _I'm going to be the one Victoria and Etcetera are gossiping about tomorrow._ Brushing the thought aside she let the passion of the moment consume her. Jem knew that she would soon be back at the prison she called home, once again having to think about her every move. Right now the queen only wanted one thought in her mind and that was, how good it felt to be wrapped in Jerrie's arms, filled with passion and love she hadn't felt in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Macavity sat in the part of the warehouse that he had claimed as his lair. It was the very early morning hours and the sun had not yet risen over the horizon. The Napoleon of Crime walked over to his large "crystal ball." It was tacky, the ginger cat himself would admit to that, but it helped him to keep tabs on everyone. Swiping a paw over the orb he watched as Mungojerrie courted a small red queen, through the eyes of one of his Hench-cats. The couple's story was complicated but he didn't care much about it. All Macavity wanted was to find a way to get to Jerrie. "Rewinding" the events of the day he watched as his ex-accomplice placed a note next to the sleeping queen. Watching, the criminal cat pieced together a plan in his head based on the information he had gathered.

"George," Macavity called menacingly, and the name echoed through the warehouse. Seconds later a large black cat emerged from the shadows.

"You called, sir," George said to his leader.

"I did. First of all," the ginger cat said getting straight to business, "good work tailing Jerrie yesterday. You have provided me with some very valuable information. Now, with that said, I have been formulating a plan. We need to capture the scarlet queen. This, however, will not be an easy feat." Macavity grimaced at the thought. "As you know Mungojerrie is quite smart and has already warned the girl about us. From what gathered, she is no idiot either. Therefore, she will be sure to steer clear of anything suspicious. We need a fool-proof plan. I trust you have collected the note from the queen's den?"

"I have, sir," George confirmed.

"Good. We'll start with that note. I want to wait for a few days before putting the plan into action. We need to be sure that _nothing_ can mess it up. I suggest you gather everyone so that we may begin our discussion."

Nodding, George ran off into another part of the warehouse to retrieve the rest of the Hench-cats.

Back at the Junkyard, preparations for a very special day were going on. Today was _Mate Appreciation Day_. This occasion was a bit similar to the human holiday referred to as _Valentine's Day._ On _Mate Appreciation Day,_ however, gifts were not exchanged. The Jellicles showed their appreciation and love for each other by singing their true feelings. Most cats would write a song and prepare it for the evening festival, but some, like Jemima would wait until their turn cam and sing from the heart whatever they were feeling at the time.

Preparations for the exciting evening were going on all day, making the Junkyard a very busy place. Today the toms and queens would be separated until the festival. This gave the cats time to work on their songs and also allowed for the decorating to be done in an organized and timely fashion. The males would first put together the podium, string the lights and take care of all of the other handy-work, while the queens practice their songs. Later in the afternoon the roles would switch. The toms would go rehearse their songs while the queens put on the finishing touches with paw-made crafts and paint.

Growing up as a kit, _Mate Appreciation Day_ had always been Jemima's favorite tradition. She couldn't wait for the day that she would be able to sing her heart out to the one she truly loved. As she grew older and closer to Jerrie she knew just what she would sing to him. When he left all of her hopes and dreams for the special festival were shattered. Whenever she would stand up at the podium all she could sing to Tumble was how much she appreciated his friendship and hated it. Jemima wanted to sing of love just like everybody else. Looking across the clearing, she spotted Jerrie. _I may finally get to sing to Jerrie,_ she mused. Then reality hit her. She had to sing to Tumble, not Jerrie.

_Well tonight is going to be interesting,_ she thought to her. Jemima never prepared a song, she just let her emotions guide her through. But based on the way that she had been feeling the past few days, the amount of confusion she felt, she wasn't sure what would come out. Sighing the young queen went back to hanging the heart shaped decorations. The festival would be starting soon and she needed to be as focused as possible just to make it through night.

The _Mate Appreciation Day_ festival began as the moon hit its peak in the sky. The whole clearing had been decorated and the Junkyard was almost unrecognizable. A large podium, the one that the cats would sing from, sat right in the center of the clearing. Around the fences and walls were strands of pink and red lights, creating a cozy atmosphere. In various piles of junk, paw-painted hearts were hung with a mated couple's names written in the center of each.

Cats emerged from all corners of the yard and met their mates before heading to the clearing to wait for the festival to begin. Although this day was to celebrate mateship, all of the Jellicles were invited to attend. The single cats of the tribe, aside from the kittens, often arrived just so that they could enjoy the festivities and spend time with the cats that they called "family."

Tumblebrutus had just arrived back to the Junkyard when the festival began. He met Jemima at the old Ford and lead her to the last spot at one of the ends of the semi-circle around the podium. Sitting down Jem saw that they were seated directly across from Jerrie, who was accompanied by Teazer and Victor, who looked very comfortable lounging together. Waving at the small group of cats, Jemima's smile grew extra wide as Jerrie winked at her. Jemima then felt a paw go around her shoulders. Looking over to her right she saw Tumble smiling down at her. Returning the gesture she snuggled in close to him, wishing that he was Jerrie, but trying to keep her cheerful façade. Forcing herself to, she looked across to Jerrie. Quickly he turned his head away with a melancholy expression on his face.

"You know I feel the same way," Jemima spoke softly to herself wishing that Jerrie could hear her.

The booming voice of Jemima's father, Munkustrap, broke her train of thought. The Jellicle Protector spoke of the history of _Mate Appreciation Day_ and what was expected of the members of the tribe. Concluding his speech, Munkustrap started the festival with his own song that he wrote for Demeter, Jemima's mother. Everyone in the tribe knew that the two were meant for each other and the declaration was reinforced as the silver tabby sang. He sang about their past, their present, and their future. About his love for her and Jemima and how he was the happiest tom alive. With the conclusion of the song there was not a dry eye among the cats. Jemima was especially touched by the song and prayed to the Everlasting Cat that someday she could have that with Jerrie. Demeter then sang back to Munkustrap with the same passion in her song, giving the evening a great start and lifting Jem's spirit.

The next cat to sing was, second in command, The Rum Tum Tugger. Taking the stand Tugger announced that the previous duo was "one tough act to follow," gaining a chuckle from the gathering of cats. When Tugger began to sing to Bombalurina the song was just as heartfelt as Munkustrap's had been but had quite a bit of comedic value. As the night went on the festival continued in the same fashion, the tom would sing first followed by his queen as the pattern moved counterclockwise around the circle. Each cat's song was unique to themselves and their feelings about their mate. Some songs were warm and fluffy, some were hilarious, and others were very straight-laced, only saying what needed to be said.

Finally the time came for Tumble and Jemima to partake in the festivity. Being a tad late, the couple was seated at the end of the circle and were the last to sing. Walking up to the podium Tumble didn't bother to make a speech and started right in with the song. He sang to Jemima about how much he loved her and would always be there for her. He told her he would always love her no matter what happened in the future. Tumble sang of the hard times she had faced and how grateful he was to see her smiling again. The last part of the song was what really got to Jem. Tumble told her that if he ever had to let her go it would be the hardest thing he would ever do, but he would make the sacrifice if it meant that she would always be happy. He finished the song with, "Even though you love something, sometimes you have to let it go."

Jemima was in a state of shock by the end of the song, it had really hit home. Her mind was reeling, she had no clue what to do or think but she knew that she was next. Jemima's head was spinning as she stood at the podium. Looking out at the crowd she was repulsed by the faces smiling up at her. She glanced over at Jerrie and thought of the wonderful night she had spent with him not twenty-four hours ago. He was the one she wanted to sing to, the one that spoke to her heart. Then there was Tumble. Jem's eyes flicked to him and the joy on his face made her stomach churn. He had just poured his heart out to her and all she could think about was kissing another tom. At that moment Jemima hated herself. Choking back a sob she knew that she needed to sing now or everyone would start worrying.

Jemima opened her mouth to sing and, for the first time in her life, nothing came out. The crowd was astonished; Jemima always had something to sing. The young queen felt like a deer in headlights, completely helpless. Her eyesight blurred for a moment and she tried to shake her head clear so that she could begin again. Much to her dismay, however, her eyes had already flooded with tears. Instantly her father was by her side.

"Jemi, are you okay," he questioned. Jemima shook her head. Wasn't it obvious that she was far from okay?

"I-I can't do this," Jem sobbed. "I've got to go. I can't be here right now!"

Jumping out from behind the podium Jemima pushed her way through the group of cats. Some of them tried to stop her but she broke free from them with ease. Running towards the gate and somehow heaving it open, Jemima didn't care about Mungojerrie's warning about Macavity. All she wanted was to get away from everyone and be back with her humans who didn't know anything about her double life and loved her unconditionally.

In the clearing Jerrie watched as the figure of Jemima, the only thing that kept his heart beating, removed herself from the safety of the Junkyard. Immediately the tom's heart sank and he tore after her. Suddenly, a sizably smaller tom blocked his path.

"Move Tumble," the tiger cat growled trying to side-step the tom blocking his path.

"No Jerrie," Tumble spat back.

"It's not safe out there! She's in danger wandering off by herself. I won't let her get hurt," Jerrie proclaimed.

"Jerrie she's tougher than you think she is. Besides, I'm sure that we are the last two toms on Earth she wants to see right now." Tumble gave Jerrie a knowing look and the larger tom took a step backwards in surprise. Did Tumble know about he and Jemi?

Just as Jerrie was going to confront Tumble a silver tabby, who had seen the confrontation, stepped between the two cats.

"I'm going after Jem. I don't want her wandering the streets alone at night," he said sternly, "and I don't want any other tribe members out there either." With that the silver tom took off at full speed.

"He'll find her," Tumble assured Mungojerrie.

"I know. There's no one better than that tom. Plus he'll kill the cat who lays a paw on his daughter." Jerrie chuckled a bit, envisioning the sight. "Well I guess that concludes the festival."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ends it," Tumble confirmed. "Jerrie, when you have the chance I'd like to talk to you. It doesn't have to be now but-,"

"I think now is the perfect time," Jerrie interrupted. He was finally going to figure out if Tumble knew anything and he didn't want to wait any longer.

"Alright. Let's go find a more private place to talk."

Running through the alleyways Munkustrap knew that his daughter was headed to her human home. It was the only place that she wouldn't have to face anyone for a while. The silver tabby's feet carried him on the familiar path to the quaint home on the outskirts of the city of London. Taking a sharp left, Munkustrap noticed the shadow of a cat, its head hanging low. Looking up at the cat he knew instantly that it was Jemima. Picking up his pace he finally caught up to her.

"Jemi," he said placing a soft paw on her shoulder. Instinctively his daughter jerked around to see who was behind her. Seeing that it was her father she looked at the ground, expecting to be reprimanded.

"Jem, I'm not mad," Munk cooed. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He looked at her and saw that a heavy stream of tears was still falling. "Do you want to talk?" Jemima shook her head adamantly and he could tell that she was trying to stop crying.

Munk knew that Jemima hated crying in front of him. He had questioned her about it once when she was a kitten and she said that it was because that he was so strong and she wanted to show him that she was too. Thinking back the silver tom could still remember the conversation clearly. He had laughed when she said this and told her that crying did make her strong. It meant that she was in touch with her spirit and knew who she really was; and that cats like that were the ones he looked up to the most. However, even though he knew that Jem had understood what he was trying to tell her, Munk found that, to this day, she still tried to hide her tears from him and she always would. No matter how badly she was hurt.

"Alright," Munk said not wanting to press the issue. He squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "You're a grown queen now and I don't need to know everything. But I do need to know that you're safe. Can I walk you home the rest of the way? We don't have to talk at all." Jemima nodded and the father-daughter duo walked the rest of the way to the human house in silence.

As the two cats approached the cat door on the front porch of the home, Jemima turned to look at her father.

"Goodnight daddy," she said trying to hold back tears once again.

"Goodnight baby," he said holding out a paw to her. Gratefully she took it, her own paw shaking. "One day I hope you can tell me what went on tonight. Although I understand if you can't," he smiled sadly at her. "But honey, it's okay to cry," Munk said it in the same way that he had so long ago when he talked to his daughter about crying and strength. Jemima broke down completely.

Flinging herself at Munkustrap she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She felt like a kit again and all she wanted was the comfort of her father's arms. Obligingly, Munk wrapped his arms around his small daughter and let her weep into his chest. Stroking her back gently with his paws, he thought it best not to say anything, and just held his daughter and watched, powerless, as her body wracked with sobs.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So since I have been really busy this week with a new schedule I havent been able to update as much as I would have liked and seeing as the contest ends today I am posting chapters 5, 6 and 7. So here's chapter 5. I like this chapter it kinda brings everything together and since alot of my writing has sad endings I decided to make this a happy one...maybe... but this chapter is kind of happy and it solve one issue. Anyway, hope you like it! PLEASE R&R! :)**

Last night was rough for Jemima. Once her father had left she went into her human home and curled up in her bed in the family room. Her owner's greeted her briefly then went back into the dining room to finish what they had referred to as "wedding planning", whatever that was. As the young cat lay in her bed all she had wanted to do was go to sleep. Her mind had a different plan altogether. Images of the past few days flashed in her mind, bringing along a multitude of emotions. Eventually Jem gave up trying to fight the memories and just gave into them, and the tears. Finally after what had seemed like eons sleep consumed the queen.

This morning Jemima decided that she did not want to, and would not, think about her problems at the Junkyard. Trying to achieve that goal Jem hung around her humans all day. They were grateful to have their cat back after quite some time and, for once, didn't complain about her being underfoot. In the afternoon, when her owners were out, Jemima took a long, much needed, nap, and after dinner she curled up on the couch near the humans as they watched a movie.

Now that it had gotten late Jemima's humans had retired for the evening, but she was wide awake. Without anything to preoccupy her, her mind once again became active, bringing up the memories and emotions she had been suppressing all day. Feeling the need to get some fresh air Jemima walked out of the front cat door and into the yard. Hopping up on the small wall that separated her yard from the neighbors, she looked over it and was happy to note that the Pollicle that lived next door was not out. She hated it. It was a yappy little thing, no bigger than she was and she was pretty sure that she would be able to beat it up. The chance of that happening tonight was very great if the dog happened to show up.

Making herself comfortable, or at least as comfortable as one can get on a stone wall, Jemima gazed into the sky. Instantly she felt herself relax. She was never sure why, but the night sky had always had that effect on her. Without realizing it, the small cat began talking, aloud, to the moon. Jemima hadn't done that since she was a kitten, and even then she was embarrassed by the action. Tonight, however, was a different story. Jemima had to let all of her emotions out, even the ones she didn't know were there and couldn't quite explain. Ranting about everything and anything Jemima could feel a weight gradually lifting off of her shoulders. After a few moments she collapsed back on the wall; she didn't even know that she had stood up. Panting slightly she could feel a slight breeze blow through her fur and felt the cool sensation of tears drying on her face. Laying her head down on her paws she heard a voice call to her.

"Jem, are you alright." Peering over the edge of the wall she saw Tumblebrutus calling up to her.

"I'm better than I have been I guess," she called down to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you. Can I come up?" Jem nodded her head and moved over as Tumble swiftly jumped onto the ledge.

Sitting up Jemima faced the tom and could see that something was bothering him. The calico was fairly sure that she knew what it was about and hung her head.

"What's up," Jem asked the tom meekly.

"Well, I talked to Jerrie," Tumble spoke, his voice was barely audible. As he looked Jem in the eyes she could see them glistening with tears and her heart sank.

"Oh, Tumble, I'm so sorry," she cried. "I'm such a horrible mate, and cat, for that matter."

"Jem, as much as it hurts I knew it was going to happen eventually."

"What?" Jemima's face was so comical that, had it not been for the seriousness of the conversation, Tumble would have laughed.

"Jem, I'm just going to tell you what I told Jerrie last night," Tumble explained. "I want you to just listen to me for a while okay?"

Jemima nodded her head and began to fidget slightly from anxiety. She had not one clue what the tom in front of her was about to say and she was almost afraid to find out. However, she also knew that it would bring her some closure.

"Jem, I've known about you and Jerrie for quite some time now. I know that it wasn't right, but the day Jerrie left I followed you two behind the tire." Jemima's eyes got wide at the statement but only partly because of the confession.

_I was unfaithful to him and he's apologizing to me?_ She couldn't believe it. Tumble was a saint. Jemima wanted to say something so badly, but she had promised that she would just listen for a while so she let him continue.

"I saw how you two felt about each other and, honestly, it broke my heart," Tumble's eyes slowly began to tear up again. "I was just about to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me. I had finally found the courage to tell you that I loved you. But when I saw how hurt you were about him leaving I knew I _had_ to ask you to be my mate. I loved you, Jem. I still do. And even though I knew you would never love me the way you love him, I wanted to be the one who was there for you. All the other toms I heard talking about asking you to the ball just wanted you as a trophy and I couldn't let that happen. So, I'm sorry if I seemed inconsiderate when I asked you to be my right after Jerrie left but I had to, you see?" Jemima nodded her head as he own eyes stung. Tumble was amazing, but he was right, she didn't love him the way he loved her.

"I hated seeing you so sad all the time, Jem. Every day it was obvious that you were upset, at least to me, even though you tried to hide it and all I wanted was to be there for you. All the while I was hoping that one day you would come to love me instead of him. After the first year it was clear that that was never going to happen. So, I vowed to myself that if and when Jerrie returned, if you so desired, I would let go back to him. That's the real reason I left the Yard for a couple of days when Jerrie came back. I wanted to let you see if you still wanted him. The other night one of my friends from my human's neighborhood told me that he saw you and Jerrie at _Big Ben_. He told me everything." Jemima lowered her head; she didn't think that she would ever forgive herself for that night.

"Jem, I'm not going to lie to you, it killed me. But I made a promise. I had to let you go. So, I guess that's what I really came here to say. You need to be happy. You deserve it. I'll manage somehow. It hurts but I know that there is a reason for this. I'm not sure how we'll break this to the tribe, or your father, for that matter, but we'll figure something out. Jemima, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what you can always talk to me."

There was silence between the two for a while. Jemima couldn't believe what had just happened. She was overjoyed at the fact that she would get to be with Jerrie again, impressed by Tumble's humility and honesty, but also saddened by the fact that she had caused him so much pain. Not holding back, Jemima wrapped her arms tightly around the tom.

"I do love you, Tumble," she said. She could hear a sad chuckle escape from him as he returned the hug.

"You're killing me right now Jem," he told her as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I can't apologize enough for what I've put you through. But I couldn't be more thankful for all that you've done for me through the years. You mean a lot to me and I still need you in my life."

"Well that's good, because I'm not going anywhere." Jemima laughed and tightened her embrace on Tumble. After only a moment Tumble broke the embrace. Sitting down on the cool stone wall he motioned for Jem to sit next to him. Doing as she was told she sat close to the brown and white tom letting her eyes wander to the sky.

"There's something about the night sky; can't you see it," Jemima questioned dreamily.

"No, Jem, I can't." Tumble gently placed his arm around her shoulders, but this time it was more of a friendly gesture than a romantic one. "Tell me what you see."

"I'm not sure exactly what I _see_," she stated moving closer to her friend. "I guess it's more like what I _feel_. It's just relaxing and beautiful. It takes my troubles away and I feel like the only cat in the world."

"Wow. That's amazing. I can relate though, because that's how I feel when I'm with you."

Jemima once again lowered her head. Tumble placed two fingers under her chin and pulled her head back up, making her look at him.

"You can't help how you feel Jem and neither can I," he said sincerely. "It's a shame that we don't feel the same way and that things happened like they did, but that's in the past now. I know we're going to face more challenges but that's life. We need to move on and forget what has happened and focus on what's happening now and in what will happen in the future. Understand?"

"Yes," Jem said quietly. "Tumble, I'm sorry about the festival but I just hit my breaking point and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Jem, it's okay, and it's in the past. Just forget about it. I know it's easier said than done, but look at it this way. If that hadn't happened we may have never worked things out and we'd be miserable for the rest of our lives."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

The pair of cats sat on the wall gazing at the stars and talking aimlessly for most of the night. When it was time for Tumble to leave he told Jem that Jerrie would pick her up the next day at noon to take her back to the Junkyard. The cats shared one more, friendly embrace then Jem watched as Tumble walked into the shadows of the night.

Suddenly hit with exhaustion, Jemima jumped off of the wall and headed back inside. Too tired to make it up the steps, Jemima laid down in her bed in the family room. There she quickly fell into the most peaceful, dreamless sleep she had had in quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt, ever, at writing a fight scene and it completely sucks, Ill admit. Or at least I dont really like it but Im my worst critic so I should let you decide. Regardless of the fight scene though I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I think it helped me grow as an author so thanks for bearing with me. This chapter, and the next, have a lot of dialogue but I think it works so forgive me if your not a fan of dialogue! Alright, shutting up now. Enjoy and dont forget to R&R! :)**

Jemima awoke around nine the next morning. Wiping her eyes clear of sleep, she saw a small note in front of her bed. Crawling slowly out of her sleeping place the small cat grabbed the note and read it.

_Jemima,_

_ Meet me in your backyard at 11AM. Something has come up and I need to get you back to the yard earlier than I had planned. I'm sorry to inconvenience you love, but it can't wait. I'll see you soon._

_ Love always,_

_ Mungojerrie_

Jemima squinted her eyes at the note. _That's odd,_ she thought. _How did he get in here?_

Glancing around the area she saw the front cat door. Realization hit her as she remembered that her humans never locked that door because of how frequently she was in and out. Looking up on the mantel piece, she noted that she had just enough time to gather her things and say goodbye to her humans.

As eleven o'clock rolled around Jemima sauntered out into the backyard. Something crunched beneath her paws as she stepped off of the patio. Looking down she was shocked that she had just stepped on a patch of dead grass. In fact, she noticed that the whole lawn was dead. Jemima was extremely surprised to see that her owners had let the yard get so bad. They were the type of people who took pride in the way their yard looked. _It must be the 'wedding planning'_, Jem thought.

Brushing the thought aside Jemima made her way to the back gate. As she arrived there an odd feeling seemed to engulf her. Why wouldn't Jerrie just pick her up out front? Suddenly it occurred to her that the note wasn't from Jerrie. It didn't sound like him at all. _Macavity,_ she thought, panic coursing through her veins. Jem was just about to run when a paw covered her mouth and everything went black.

* * *

Jerrie arrived at Jem's house at noon, panting from the long walk in the hot sun. He was about to walk up the front porch when he sniffed the air. Jemima's scent was faint. She hadn't been at the house for at least an hour. Fear overtook the tom. Sprinting around to the back of the house Jerrie sniffed again. Once again he could barely smell Jemima, but there was something else. The unmistakable stench of Macavity filled the air. Without thinking he ran back to the Junkyard. He had to tell Munkustrap. Even though this was his fight, he knew that he couldn't face the Napoleon of Crime alone. Besides, Munk would kill Jerrie if he didn't inform him that his daughter was in danger. He picked up the pace not knowing how much time he had.

* * *

Jemima awoke in a dark room and knew that she was in Macavity's warehouse. There was one small light hanging from the ceiling illuminating the spot where Jemima was now standing. Looking around Jemima started walking forward.

"Tsk tsk. Trying to run, are we," she heard a smooth voice calling from behind her. Jemima didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Macavity. The small cat froze as she felt the criminal approaching her.

"No," Jem answered, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Don't lie to me," Macavity whispered sinisterly into her ear. His body was so close to Jemima's that her fur stood on end. "You run, you die," he sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jemima snapped turning on Macavity so that she was looking into his eyes. "I know what I mean to you. Without me you have no chance of getting Mungojerrie to do your bidding."

"My, my, pretty _and_ smart." Macavity reached under Jem's chin and moved her head from side to side to get a good look at her. "Maybe I should keep you for myself. You'd be a great asset." Macavity leaned in closer to Jemima and she jerked her head from his paw.

"I'd rather die," she spat at him. Macavity glared at the scarlet queen. He didn't like to be stood up to.

"Depending on how this evening goes, that may be arranged."

* * *

Arriving at the Junkyard, Jerrie ran straight towards the Jellicle Protector's post.

"Jerrie," he heard someone call, trying to catch up to him. Briefly he turned to see who it was.

"Not now Tumble," he said continuing to run.

"Jerrie, what's going on? Where's Jem," Tumble asked keeping in step with Jerrie as he ran.

"Mac took her. I need to tell Munk so that we can save her." Tumble was shocked to hear the explanation but knew that he couldn't sit back and wait for Jerrie and Munk to save Jemima.

"I'm coming with you," Tumble stated adamantly.

"No, you're not," Jerrie retorted.

"Yes, I am. Jem would hate me if I let her soon-to-mate get killed."

"She'd hate me if I let her best friend get killed."

"Alright," Tumble was coming up with a solution to the problem at hand. "We don't let each other get killed and it'll all be good."

"Fine," Jerrie said. "But I'm really only agreeing to this because I don't have time to argue with you right now."

"Fine by me."

The two cats came to a halt at the Protector's post. The silver tabby had been talking to Victor and broke off the conversation as he saw the worried looks on the approaching toms' faces.

"Tumble, Jerrie, what's wrong," Munkustrap questioned anxiously.

"Mac has Jem," Jerrie practically shouted. "I don't know how much time we have to get to her so I'll explain on the way. If you don't mind, I'd like to go now."

"I think that's smart. Tumble are you coming?" The brown and white tom nodded his head. "Okay. Victor why don't you come too? We could use someone with fighting strategies Mac has never seen before. You'll be a good asset."

"Yes sir," Victor said excitedly, his New York accent becoming more prominent. "He won't know what hit him." Victor took a few punches at the air and bounced up and down, preparing to fight.

"Save for later, Vic," Jerrie called, anxiety clear in his voice. "Now can we _please_ get going?"

The four toms took off, running out of the Junkyard and maneuvered their way through the streets to the warehouse.

* * *

"Ah, your prince charming has finally arrived," Macavity mocked Jemima. "He is not alone though. Oh, no, four others are accompanying him. He must not be tom enough to face me on his own."

"The only one who's not a tom here is you. You can't even do your own work; you send others to do it for you. You're the real coward," Jemima hissed. Macavity's anger flared. He reared back and smacked Jem across the face, causing her to stagger backwards. Feeling a wall against her back Jemima leaned against it and spit out a mouthful of blood. She glared at the ginger cat, anger strong inside of her, but her head was spinning and she knew to stay put.

"What a witty little thing you are," Macavity sneered clenching his fists. "You can be sure that your beloved will pay for that."

Macavity's ears then perked up. "I think I hear them coming now. Let the games begin."

Sure enough Jemima also heard the footfalls of her saviors. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed that they would all make it out alive. Watching the door swing open, Jem's eyes widened as four familiar cats entered the dungeon. First was Mungojerrie, followed by her father who was tailed by Tumble and Victor. Jemima couldn't help but think that if anything went extremely awry her whole life would be shattered. Jem's eyes met each of the other Jellicles' then went to Jerrie's. The two locked eyes and Jemima saw the terrified look in his eyes as they flicked to her cheek and lips then back to her own eyes. Jemima stuck her tongue out and licked her lips. The metallic taste of blood once again filled her mouth. She hadn't realized that with the force of the blow she had also bit down and split her bottom lip.

"I'm fine," she mouthed to Jerrie, who shook his head slightly then faced her captor.

"I'm here," Jerrie stated, holding his arms out to the sides of his body. "Now let her go."

"What makes you think it's going to be that easy," Macavity spoke in an eerily suave tone. "You think that just because you have your little friends behind you I'll just give up? Think again."

"I would have come alone. They insisted." Jerrie's voice was deep and menacing and it frightened Jemima a little. She had never seen him so angry.

"No, no," Mac cooed. "This will be much more interesting. Ah, Munkustrap, we meet again."

"Let my daughter go Macavity," Munk growled.

"Did you not hear what I just said? I won't let her go until Mungojerrie agrees to do a job for me."

"What's the job, Mac," Mungojerrie asked tentatively. He held up a paw as Munk tried to protest. "Maybe we can work out a deal."

A smirk slowly crossed Macavity's face and one of his menacing laughs filled the area, causing all of the Jellicles to cringe.

"I need you to steal the crown jewels," he explained, the sick smile still plastered on his face.

"You're crazy. But of course we all knew that," Jerrie replied.

"Ah, there's that wit. Your queen has already paid for that once. She just may have to again," Macavity taunted the orange tom.

"The crown jewels, huh," Jerrie said getting back to business. "No. It's impossible. I'll be killed."

"Precisely," Macavity drew out the word making those around him shutter. "I don't want the jewels," Macavity laughed. "They are of no use to me. What I really want is to defeat you sorry excuses for cats. I figured that would be a sure fire way to knock off one of the strongest members of the tribe."

Macavity glanced around the room and his eyes lit with disgusting joy.

"Come to think of it, what do I need that plan for anymore," the Napoleon of Crime thought aloud. "I have five Jellicles at my paws right now. Four of them are very strong toms. Munkustrap is probably the most important. I take you out and the rest of the tribe falls. Oh and how could I forget this little beauty?" He approached Jemima. "Your loss would be devastating. So, who should I take out first?

The anger inside of Jemima reached its boiling point. As Macavity turned his back to her once more, Jem launched herself at the large tom. The four Jellicle toms took a defensive stance as they watched the tiny queen land on Macavity's back. Somehow getting a paw around his back, Mac grabbed Jem by the scruff of the neck, his claws fully extended. The small queen let out a wail as the claws dug into her neck. Macavity spun making sure that he had a good grip on the queen. With all of his strength he pulled Jemima off of him and threw her. Jem hit a wall forcefully and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Munk, Vic, Tumble, get her out of here before the Hench-cats get here," Jerrie barked at them.

"You're not fighting alone," Munk yelled. "Tumble, Victor, do as he said. _Now._ We'll meet you back at the Yard."

The two younger toms dodged Macavity and ran to the cat lying lifelessly on the floor. Tumble picked Jemima up with ease and began running for the exit with Victor in front of him fighting off the oncoming Hench-cats. None of which made it to Mac's side.

Not wanting to give Macavity the chance to recover, Mungojerrie swiped at him scratching him across the face. The ginger cat was blinded for a moment. However, being extremely strong, he quickly recovered and rammed his shoulder into the tiger tabby's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Munkustrap stepped in as he watched Jerrie fall. Being more experienced in fighting Macavity, and more slender then Jerrie, Munk was able to dodge many of Mac's blows and cause more damage. After only a few moments of fighting Munkustrap saw his chance. Munkustrap saw his chance. Macavity had angled his body slightly so that he could see his opponent with the eye that had not been slashed at. This gave Munk the perfect shot at his temple. Bringing up foot the silver tabby hit the soft spot right on. Instantly the tom hit the ground, unable to move.

"C'mon," Munk said hurrying to Jerrie and getting under one of his shoulders. "They're all out, but I don't know how long it will be that way."

The two cats walked through the warehouse. Mungojerrie had regained his breath and was fine to walk on his own. Glancing around Munk noticed that all of the Hench-cats were down for the count.

_Wow. Victor really does have skills,_ Munk thought to himself as they exited the warehouse and began to follow the streets back home.

"Do you think Jemima's alright," Jerrie said panic in his voice as he replayed the image of Jem hitting the wall, in his head.

"I'm sure she's fine," Munk stated truthfully. "She's in good paws."

"I know, but I still worry," Jerrie said.

"Me too. C'mon lets go check on her," the silver tabby said then began running again. Jerrie followed closely behind him.

* * *

Jemima awoke in the infirmary late in the evening. Looking around she saw all of the toms who had come to her rescue. Only one of which was still awake and sitting by her side.

"Jerrie! You're okay," Jem exclaimed. She tried to sit up and regretted it as soon as her head left the pillow. The pounding inside of her head was excruciating.

"No, Jem stay down," Jerrie said resting a paw on her shoulder. "You have a small concussion. It'll probably be a few more hours until you can start moving around. "

"Oh goodie," Jem replied sarcastically.

"I'm just glad you're alright, well, for the most part," Jerrie chuckled.

"Jerrie I'm sorry. I was stupid. He planted a note posing as you and I fell for it. I tried to get away but-,"

"Jemi, stop. It's not your fault. He was going to get to you somehow. All that matters now is that we're all safe."

Jerrie leaned down then and kissed Jemima gently on her still healing lips, causing her to smile.

"So, Macavity is taken care of," Jem asked.

"For now," Jerrie replied. "But he'll be back. It never fails."

"Well," Jem mused, "at least we can live in peace for a while."

The two cats smiled widely at each other.

"I talked to Tumble last night," Jem told Jerrie.

"I know," Jerrie smiled. "I guess that goes to show that things really do happen for a reason."

"I know so," Jem said mockingly. "Now we just have to figure out a way to tell my dad," she said through a yawn.

"Yeah. But we can figure that out tomorrow," Jerrie said as he stroked her head and lightly touched her bruised cheek, Jemima closed her eyes. "Right now, you need your rest. I love you."

Jemima smiled sweetly at the declaration then quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Last chapter :( I just want to say that I loved writing for this contest so thank you BroadwayKhaos! This chapter is really short and is more like an epilogue but I didnt want to drag it out by reapeating what had been said throughout the story so I just kind of summed it up. I hope you enjoyed reading this story and you will hear from me again (hopefully sometime soon). Thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and just read this story! It means alot. Without further ado the not-so-dramatic-compared-to-the-rest-of-the-story conclusion! **

The infirmary at the Junkyard was very busy all throughout the next day. Everyone wanted to hear about what had gone on with Macavity and they wanted to hear it straight from the sources. All of Jemima's friends came to check on her and each of them seemed to talk endlessly. Jem was grateful when dinner came around and she got to talk to Jerrie and Tumble about breaking the news of her and Tumble's separation. After much deliberation, and some crazy ideas and good laughs, the trio decided just to talk to Munk alone and let him hear the full story, from all sides.

Later in the evening, when Jennyanydots had finally released Jemima and all the other cats had retired to their dens, the trio approached Munkustrap. Once all was said and done, the silver tabby was surprisingly supportive of Jemima's decision. He could tell that the dilemma that he had just heard of, was what had upset his daughter only a few nights ago, and he was glad that the problem could be solved. Munk then decided that he would be the one to inform the tribe of the change, said goodnight to his daughter, and went to his den to be with Demeter for the night. Shortly after Munk left Tumble said goodnight as well, leaving Jemima and Mungojerrie to themselves.

Crawling over the tire to the old Ford, the two cats made themselves comfortable, curling up together on the roof and looking out over the city.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Jerrie stated. "I kind of thought he might kill me."

Jemima laughed at her new mate. "No, I had the feeling he would be okay with it, for some reason. Especially after he heard the whole story and saw us together."

"Yeah, he's a softie when it comes to you," Jerrie laughed.

"That's 'because I'm his 'little girl'," Jem chuckled along with the tom beside her.

"You realize this is the first conversation we've had in two years where tears haven't been involved?" Jemima snuggled closer to Jerrie and looked into his eyes.

"You're right," Jem said. "And it's only the first of many. I can't wait to start our new life together."

"Neither can I."

Jerrie leaned down and captured Jem's lips with his. All the feelings of love and joy from both cats were poured into the kiss. After a moment Jemima started laughing against Jerrie's lips.

"What," Jerrie asked pulling back from Jemima.

"I'm just so happy, finally, and it seems so surreal," Jem laughed.

"Well, it's _real_. I'm here, we're together, and that's never going to change."

"Live in the moment," Jemima smirked.

"Live in the moment," Jerrie affirmed.

Once again the couple shared a passionate kiss as the London skyline sparkled in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! I almost forgot...PLEASE R&R :)**


End file.
